


supernova

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Kaminaga dan pesawat ulang-alik.
Relationships: Hatano/Kaminaga (Joker Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Koji Yanagj  
> Dibuat untuk #MalamMingguMaso.  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

[i.] 

"Bunyinya seperti _kat-sun_!" sahut Kaminaga antusias, dan demi menambah kesan dramatis, dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangan dengan keras, lalu jemari-jemarinya bergerak bagai tentakel gurita ketika kepalan tangan itu kembali berpisah. "Dan semuanya hancur berkeping-keping." 

"Lalu kau ikut jadi abu."

"Sembarangan!" Satu tempeleng ringan mampir di puncak kepala Hatano, Kaminaga pelakunya. "Kau ingin aku ikut jadi abu juga, begitu?" 

Hatano menghela napas, dahinya sempat mengernyit begitu tanya dari Kaminaga terlontar. "Sori, tidak bermaksud. Lupakan soal jadi debu tadi." 

Sebelah alis Kaminaga terangkat. "Tumben kau kelihatan bosan begini," 

"Kapan sih cerita-ceritamu soal perjalanan luar angkasa, atau pesawat ulang-alik, atau profesi astronotmu itu tidak bosan?"

"Meledek, ya!" 

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu." 

"Dua minggu lagi aku bakal berangkat ke bulan, lho," 

"Iya tahu, bawel. Kau sudah bilang itu ratusan kali." Hatano mengerang pelan, lama-lama kepalanya jadi terasa pening.

Ia melupakan layar laptop sejenak dan bersandar malas pada lengan sofa, sadar bahwa sudut mata Kaminaga tengah menyelidiknya diam-diam. Mungkin juga mulai sedikit curiga karena setiap kali obrolan tentang perjalanan luar angkasa itu muncul ke permukaan, raut muka Hatano berubah muram dan omongannya jadi lebih tajam sekaligus sarkas. Ia hanya berharap semoga saja ketidakpekaan Kaminaga masih bagus. 

"Hei, Hatano,"

Mau tak mau, mendengar bagaimana nada suara Kaminaga melembut, Hatano menoleh enggan hingga mata mereka bertemu. 

"Kau ini tidak ingin aku pergi atau bagaimana?" 

Bahu Hatano berkedik pelan, bibirnya terkatup rapat. 

Pergi? 

Pergi dalam makna yang bagaimana? Pergi ke bulan yang selama ini Kaminaga kejar dan impikan, atau pergi seperti pesawat ulang-alik yang hancur berkeping-keping dengan bunyi _katsun_ dan dia ikut menjadi abu? 

*** 

[ii.] 

Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menduga kalau di balik wajah jenaka dan sifat konyolnya itu, isi kepala dan mulut Kaminaga seringkali bisa dipenuhi oleh hal-hal mengenai kosmologi, nebula, JAXA, NASA, Soyuz, Challenger, kosmonot, astronot, dan astronot.

Bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan pergi menjelajah angkasa dan berpijak di bulan dengan baju astronotnya. Melihat bumi dari atas sana, menangkap bimasakti dengan matanya sendiri, menghitung gugus bintang kalau dia mampu. 

Mimpinya itu tak pernah ragu Kaminaga umbar secara bebas kepada Hatano. Setiap waktu, setiap kali mimpinya disebut impian anak kecil atau sekadar halusinasi oleh orang-orang, setiap saat sampai Hatano hafal di luar kepala dan bosan setengah mati.

Akan tetapi, Hatano jugalah yang mendorong Kaminaga untuk tetap maju, suatu waktu ketika Kaminaga nyaris membuang mimpinya jauh-jauh dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Bahwa sebenarnya Kaminaga bisa, bahwa mimpinya bukan hanya sekadar omong kosong belaka.

Tahun-tahun berlalu selaik lesatan bintang jatuh atau hitungan titik leonid membentuk hujan, Kaminaga berhasil. 

Seolah meraih horizon atau menatap eliptika bukanlah hal yang mustahil baginya. 

*** 

[iii.] 

"Atau … kau takut aku tidak akan kembali?" 

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." 

Kekeh Kaminaga mengalun renyah, renyah sekali. "Aku pasti pulang kok, kau kan rumahku." 

"Urusi saja meteroid-meteroidmu itu, jangan menggombal." 

"Ayolah, Hatano!" 

*** 

[iv.] 

Kaminaga pernah bertanya apakah astronot-astronot yang pergi ke bulan bisa lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, tapi dia tak pernah menuntut jawaban. 

Sebab Kaminaga berkata kalau sebanyak apa pun lini masa yang dihabiskannya di angkasa nanti, dia jelas tidak akan pernah melupakannya. 

Pun ketika Kaminaga berdiri bangga di atas podium bersama empat astronot lainnya, helm di lengan kanan sementara tangan kiri melambai pada Hatano, tiga jam sebelum keberangkatan ekspedisi luar angkasanya diluncurkan. 

Senyum itu terbit begitu lebar, penuh antusiasme yang tinggi, murni dari seorang Kaminaga. 

Di mata Hatano, senyum itu tak ubahnya bias fotosfer yang tak pernah mati, terlalu cerah sampai-sampai membuat buta.

Walaupun toh, diam-diam Hatano menyematkan doa dalam hati. 

" _Kau harus kembali, Kaminaga._ "

*** 

[v.] 

Pesawat ulang-alik Kaminaga sukses meluncur tanpa kendala, tanpa adanya ketakutan-ketakutan yang selama ini Hatano pendam dengan rapat. 

Ia pulang dengan perasaan jauh lebih lega, kedua tangan pada kendali setir mobil yang ia kendarai pun terasa lebih ringan dibandingkan ketika Hatano pergi untuk melepas Kaminaga ke angkasa. Dan setelahnya, ia hanya perlu menunggu. 

Menunggu ekspedisi selesai, menunggu senyum fotosfer itu kembali terbit, menunggu Kaminaga danー 

ーdan Hatano tidak menduga bagaimana metal itu saling membentur satu sama lain; bunyi decit rem dan bantingan setir yang terlambat, lalu suara keras, keras sekali hingga denging panjang menusuk telak telinga Hatano sebelum kemudian ia terlempar, terhempas, terjerembab dan berputar laiknya bumi mengelilingi orbit dalam hitungan jutaan sekon, membentur aspal jalanan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tak ubahnya sebuah supernova.

Hingga rasa nyeri itu menjalar di sekujur tubuh, bersamaan dengan fragmen kilas balik yang melintas cepat dalam benak Hatano, seperti potret sepia. Gambaran itu memuat wajah Kaminaga, senyumnya, mimpinya, kisah-kisahnyaー _Kaminaga._

*** 

[vi.] 

Jauh di angkasa sana, ada nebula di mata Kaminaga. Begitu cantik, begitu memukau. 

Sementara jutaan kilometer di bawahnya, semesta Hatano telah lama ditelan gelap pekat dan menolak untuk kembali bercahaya.

*** 

Mungkin, ketika pulang nanti, Kaminaga tidak akan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum meski tidak ada siapa pun yang menyambutnya.

Tidak ada siapa pun, tidak juga Hatano.


End file.
